Planos
by voldybadass
Summary: Remus suspirou de sua mesa, abaixando a pena e levantando a cabeça. "O que Lílian quer dizer, Pontas, é que talvez os sentimentos dela tenham mudado desde então." Explicou ele, e Lílian lhe lançou um olhar de agradecimento.


Um presente para a Ceci, apenas porque eu sou desocupada, queria escrever algo sobre os Marotos faz tempo e porque eu sei que ela adora eles tanto (ou mais) quanto eu. Espero que você goste 3

* * *

_**Disclaimer**: Nenhum desses personagens é meu. São todos de propriedade da Warner Bros. e de (Queen) Joanne Rowling._

* * *

"Então, esse é plano!" Tiago disse, andando impacientemente em frente aos amigos no Salão Comunal já vazio. Sirius se sentava preguiçosamente no sofá em frente à lareira acesa que banhava a sala com uma luz avermelhada. Pedro, meio adormecido, se encontrava em uma poltrona à esquerda, a cabeça escondida entre os braços que descansavam na mesa de centro. Remus, fechando o grupo, fazia seu dever de Poções na mesa que ficava mais ao fundo do local. "Nesse final de semana nós vamos até Hogsmeade. Remus vai convidar a Lílian para ir conosco, já que agora vocês dois andam tão amigos... Ela vai aceitar ir com a gente, claro! Mas quando chegarmos lá, vocês encontram desculpas para sair dali e me deixam sozinho com ela, e então eu irei fazer minha mágica!" Terminou, levando as mãos às lapelas de seu casaco e as levantando enquanto sorria.

"Pontas, devo admitir que você tem sempre ótimas idéias para pregar peças," Sirius começou, passando os dedos por entre os cabelos longos. "Porém suas idéias de conquista são horríveis!" Ele riu, divertido. Tiago fez uma careta para o amigo. Passou próximo a Pedro e bateu na cabeça do outro que pulou assustado.

"Acorde, Rabicho! Não vê que estou precisando de ajuda aqui? Almofadinhas não quer me ajudar à conquistar Evans!" Falou, se jogando no sofá ao lado de Sirius pesadamente.

"De qualquer forma, Pontas," Voltou a falar Sirius, olhando para Pedro que agora se endireitava na poltrona para poder acompanhar o drama que os amigos passavam antes de outra vez focar a atenção em Tiago. "Nós não poderíamos lhe ajudar, mesmo que seu plano não fosso ridículo."

"Ora, e por que não?" Ele indagou, franzindo o cenho.

"Porque eles têm detenção com McGonagall esse final de semana, esqueceu?" Remus comentou, levantando a cabeça para olhar para Tiago por um momento antes de voltar a se enterrar nos livros.

"Ah, é verdade... Pelo que foi que ela deu detenção para vocês dessa vez?" Tiago perguntou, olhando de Pedro para Sirius.

"Por causa daquela brincadeira com Snape, é claro." Respondeu Pedro, apertando as mãos nervosamente. Pedro sempre tivera horror de ir para a detenção, mas também era o que mais era pego nas brincadeiras feitas pelos Marotos.

"Isso mesmo!" Tiago comentou, jogando a cabeça para trás e rindo. Semana passada antes da aula de Transfiguração, Sirius e Pedro atraíram Snape até o centro da sala momentos antes de McGonagall aparecer e jogaram uma azaração no sonserino, fazendo o cabelo dele crescer até atingir o chão. Todos os presentes, inclusive os colegas de casa do garoto, riram.

"Vocês se lembram da cara do Snape?" Sirius falou, levantando de um salto enquanto ria divertido. Jogou seus cabelos na frente do rosto, abaixou os ombros e começou a caminhar pela sala batendo em móveis aqui e ali, suas mãos tateando a frente cegamente."Não posso ver! Não posso ver! Você vai me pagar Black! E o Potter também!" Sirius imitou o sonserino, arrancando risadas de Pedro que batia palmas diante da atuação e de Tiago que rolava no sofá com lágrimas nos olhos devido as gargalhadas.

"Não deviam fazer piadas do Severo. Não é certo. E Lílian não gosta que você faça isso, Pontas." Remus disse sério, mas os cantos de sua boca estavam repuxados como se ele tentasse conter um sorriso.

"Eu não fiz nada!" Tiago se defendeu, levantando as mãos, indignado. Remus apenas balançou a cabeça e voltou ao seu dever.

"Você é um estraga-prazeres mesmo, Aluado." Sirius falou, voltando a se sentar no sofá. Ficaram quietos por alguns minutos, apenas o som crepitante da lareira e o arranhar da pena de Remus preenchendo o silêncio. Pedro voltara a sua posição inicial, enquanto Tiago encarava o teto, as mãos atrás da cabeça. Sirius se esticara até a mesa de Remus e roubara uma pena e um pedaço de pergaminho e agora se dedicava a fazer caricaturas de Tiago, arrancando risadas do amigo aqui e ali.

"Tive outra idéia!" O grifinório pulou do sofá de repente, esfregando as mãos. Pedro mais uma vez se assustou, endireitando-se na poltrona imediatamente com olhos arregalados na direção do amigo em pé. Sirius lançou os mais breves dos olhares ao alto, antes de voltar sua atenção ao desenho. Remus apenas suspirou sem parar de escrever. "Já que vocês dois inúteis não vão poder me ajudar, Aluado será minha salvação!" Continuou o garoto, se encaminhando até a mesa que o amigo trabalhava e se sentado do lado oposto.

"Eu serei?" Remus perguntou, levantando os olhos surpreso enquanto tentava não sorrir.

"Será!" Tiago falou de forma confiante. "Meu plano original ainda funcionará, apenas precisa de uns ajustes. Você vai convidar Evans para ir até Hogsmeade com você e com outras pessoas..." Ele botou a mão no queixo, pensando. "Chame os Weasley! Isso, com você e com os Weasley. Eu vou encontrar vocês lá, como se fosse uma coincidência, e então vocês encontram algo para fazer e me deixam com ela sozinho!" Terminou Tiago, triunfante, um olhar de orgulho diante de seu plano infalível.

"Como sempre, um ótimo maroto, mas terrível para conquistas. Você devia me pedir ajuda, sabe..." Sirius disse, amassando seu desenho em uma bola de papel e jogando contra a cabeça do amigo. Remus e Pedro sufocaram risadas, enquanto Tiago pegou uma almofada e jogou na direção de Sirius com força, acertando-o no rosto, o que fez todos rirem alto. Sirius levantara-se, um sorriso malicioso no rosto enquanto pegava a almofada que lhe fora jogada e se preparava para uma guerra.

"Um plano muito engenhoso." Disse uma voz à suas direitas. Todos os rostos se viraram para encarar a fonte da voz. Lílian se encontrava apoiada contra o batente da porta que levava até o dormitório feminino, um sorriso brincando em seus lábios enquanto ela olhava para Tiago, uma sobrancelha erguida. Dessa vez, Sirius, Pedro e Remus voltaram-se para olhar o amigo, que se tingira de um vermelho intenso ao perceber à quem pertencia aquela voz.

"Ah, bem, você sempre disse que gostava de homens inteligentes..." Comentou ele, dando de ombros. Começou a brincar com os botões de sua camisa. Lílian se aproximou do grupo, rolando os olhos enquanto se sentava no local antes ocupado pelo garoto no sofá.

"Eu gosto de homens inteligentes, não de homens que precisam de planos malucos para me convidar para sair." Ela respondeu calmamente, cruzando os braços. Sirius riu e se sentou ao lado dela.

"Foi o que eu disse, amigo." Completou, apontando um dedo para Tiago, que o encarou por entre olhos semicerrados.

"Você está do lado de quem, Almofadinhas?" Perguntou em um tom indignado.

"Do seu, claro. Por isso tento lhe dar conselhos bons, Pontas!" Sirius replicou, colocando as mãos na cintura, para logo então rir. Foi a vez de Tiago rolar os olhos. O garoto empurrou Pedro para o lado e se sentou no braço da poltrona ocupada pelo outro.

"De qualquer forma, Evans," Ele começou, olhando para Lílian enquanto arrepiava os cabelos com os dedos, algo que fazia sempre que ficava nervoso. "Eu lhe convidaria para sair comigo de uma forma normal, não fosse minha clara e completa certeza que, caso eu fizesse isso, você me recusaria." Falou, arrancando murmúrios de concordância de Sirius e Pedro. Remus, que parara de escrever para acompanhar o desenrolar da cena apenas sufocou uma risada, o que lhe rendeu um olhar azedo de Tiago e o fez voltar imediatamente para seu dever.

Lílian encarou Tiago por alguns segundos em silêncio e corou fortemente, desviando o olhar, parecendo achar a lareira de repente muito interessante. Tiago franziu o cenho, confuso.

"Bem, como você saberia disso? Quer dizer," Ela parecia lutar com as palavras. Tiago olhou para Sirius fazendo uma pergunta muda, mas o amigo apenas deu de ombros balançando a cabeça. Ele também não entendia onde sua colega queria chegar. "Hum... Faz muito tempo que você não pede para sair comigo." Lílian terminou, colocando uma mecha de cabelo atrás da orelha, ainda sem encará-lo. O garoto levantou ambas as sobrancelhas, surpreso, seus olhos pregados na forma pequena dela contra o sofá.

"Claro que não! Você me recusava sempre! Mesmo os melhores homens têm seus limites." Tiago falou solenemente, colocando uma mão sobre o peito. "Além disso, você me pediu para parar de lhe convidar, se lembra?" Lílian finalmente o olhou, seu rosto ainda tingindo de vermelho. Ela encarou Sirius por um segundo, mas ele novamente deu de ombros. Não podia ajudar ninguém ali.

"Bem... Sim, mas..." Ela gaguejou, voltando a olhar Tiago. "Isso foi no nosso quinto ano!" Terminou baixo. Remus suspirou de sua mesa, abaixando a pena e levantando a cabeça.

"O que Lílian quer dizer, Pontas, é que talvez os sentimentos dela tenham mudado desde então." Explicou ele, e Lílian lhe lançou um olhar de agradecimento. Tiago ficou em silêncio por alguns segundos, observando Remus sem expressão.

"Mudado de idéia?" Ele murmurou para si mesmo, batendo com o dedo em seu queixo. Tiago abriu um sorriso e se levantou, indo até onde Lílian sentava. Pegou Sirius pelo braço e o fez sair do lugar que ocupava ao lado da garota, algo que a fez rir.

"Que falta de consideração!" Brincou Sirius, indo cambaleante tomar o lugar que Tiago estivera usando até então.

Ele sentou-se ao lado de Lílian, tomando às mãos da garota entre as dele e se dando conta que as mãos dela estavam tão suadas quanto as suas.

"Evans," Começou ele, sério, olhando naqueles profundos olhos verdes. "Você quer ir comigo até Hogsmeade esse final de semana?" Ela abriu a boca para responder, mas Tiago a interrompeu. "Prometo que, se aceitar, me comportarei bem. Não vou atirar bombas de bosta em ninguém." Terminou, levantando a mão direita para demonstrar sua seriedade.

"Pontas nunca quebra promessas!" A voz esganiçada de Pedro gritou, e Tiago sorriu, olhando de soslaio para o amigo, agradecendo-o mentalmente pelo apoio.

Lílian ficou alguns segundos em silêncio, a cabeça inclinada para o lado, uma expressão divertida em seu rosto. Então ela pareceu decidir, e abriu um sorriso radiante.

"Sim, _Pontas_, eu aceito sair com você." Ela respondeu. Tiago piscou, ainda sem poder acreditar.

"Sério?" Ele perguntou de forma estúpida, um sorriso começando a se abrir em seu rosto.

"Sério." Ela respondeu, beijando sua bochecha levemente.

"Ora! Isso é..." Mas Tiago não terminou, uma vez que naquele momento Sirius jogou a almofada que estivera até então esquecida em sua mão na cara do amigo, o que fez até mesmo Lílian gargalhar.


End file.
